A Hard Hit
by arion2alex
Summary: A really bad day for Abby
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters The writer and owners ect.  
of ER do  
Rating: R (for sexual violence)  
Author's note: Beware to those who like Carter, he acts like an  
ass in this story or rather it is implied that  
he does act like one... This is not a story  
for people with a soft stomach. I didn't think it   
was bad but one of my friends read it and  
was disturbed by the story.  
  
  
A Hard Hit  
  
It was frigidly cold as they walked out into the January  
night. They didn't hold hands but rather walked side by side. They  
chit chatted about work and the past. His parents came up and her  
and Med school came up. They didn't talked about her marriage but  
rather of past boyfriends and her present boyfriend.  
  
"So, What's Luka doing tonight?" he asked nonchalantly.  
  
"Catching up on journals."  
  
"He doesn't mind you coming with me."  
  
"No, he's not the jealous type, beside what does he have to  
be jealous about. He can't tell me who my friends are."  
  
"You hungry?" he said changing the subject. Sorry he had  
gotten on it in the first place.  
  
"No."   
  
"Well I am do you mind If I stop to pick up some groceries  
for dinner.   
  
"No, not at all." She replied as many minutes of silence  
followed. They walked in silence to the store. As the store was  
approaching they started talking again and the conversation turned  
into a fight due to Carter's rudeness to her.   
  
"Oh, just drop it Abby"  
  
"Ok I will." She said as they approached the doors to the store.  
  
"You know what Abby, don't patronize me."  
  
"Carter I wasn't I meant it I'll drop it. It's no big deal."  
  
"Just go home" he told her as walked away from her into the  
store leaving her out in the cold alone.   
  
"Fine" she muttered to the door. Walking back to her apartment.   
  
The footsteps that followed behind made her turn around. She  
thought it was Carter but instead it was a muscular man with his hands  
deep into his pockets turning out of a dark alley. She turned back  
around hoping he didn't see her look at him and quickened her steps.  
She was slightly afraid of the guy. He didn't look too friendly. Also  
He seemed oblivious to the weather as he was only wearing a pair of  
jeans and a wife beater which scared her even more. Abby huddled her  
coat tightly around her as the man also quickened his step gaining  
on her quickly.   
  
"He's not following you Abby" she tried to convince herself.  
In reality she knew the man was. He was getting very close to her.  
She was so scared that she wanted to cry. The man was too close to her  
in her opinion. Abby took one look back at him and took off sprinting  
across the street. She ran as fast as she could but it was to no  
avail. There was no one on the streets to scream out to. He caught her  
easily and slammed her into one of the brick building that lined the  
sidewalks. Her head struck the building hard making her world spin. He  
let go of her but still stood blocking her escape. She was about to  
scream out when he lifted a gun to her temple.   
  
"Shhhh. You stay quiet you hear me. If not, I will blow your  
brains out." Abby just nodded as he pulled them into the dark alley.   
She started to tremble slightly. He noticed as cocked back his arm and   
punched her into a building at least five feet away.   
  
"Stop that or you'll be sorry" he threatened pulling her back on  
her feet. He licked the blood that was dripping from her lip kissing  
her hungrily. She flinched slightly, which earned her another crack from  
his hand. "How's about you act like your enjoying this. Like I know you are."   
  
Abby didn't do anything but walk as he led her to an old worn  
down motel. "If you say one thing. It will be your last." he said  
walking into the motel buying a room. The owner was ignorant to the gun  
digging into Abby's side as he handed the keys over to the man.   
  
Abby walked with the man too afraid to do anything against what  
he said. Once in the hotel room he locked the door and let go of Abby's  
arm taking her coat off with it. She stood there looking at him  
paralyzed in fear. He smiled at her broadly. She suppressed the feeling  
to cry she knew that would get her hurt. She didn't want to do just  
nothing though. She walked slowly backward from him. He must have not  
liked that because he lunged at her and squeezed her neck between his  
forearm and bicep. She tried to pull away because he was choking her.  
But when he finally released his grip on her it was only to pull a knife  
and place it on her neck. The cold metal on her neck caused her to jump  
back into him. He let the knife slide down to her collarbone nicking  
her with the knife slightly. The blood slowly seeped from the cut. They  
way he watched the blood was making her sick. She pulled away from   
him not thinking. It got her thrown back into the wall. The knife followed  
the blood as it colored her shirt. She opened her mouth as if to say  
something, his hand stopped her. It came crashing against her face.   
  
He had an almost apologetic look on his face "now what is it you  
wanted to say darling" His free hand caressed the spot he had just hit.  
  
"Please don't do this." She begged "I won't tell anyone I ever   
saw you. I promise." Pressing against the wall she was silently praying  
to be anywhere but here. His hand followed the path of the blood stopping  
at the fabric of her shirt.  
  
He laughed slightly at her cutting the fabric of the shirt easily  
with the sharp knife. Making careful cuts causing the shirt fell to the  
floor. He stared at her. She was trying her hardest to remain calm as  
he traced circles on her skin with the knife they started high and  
worked there way to her jeans   
  
"Take them off." he said, the knife pressed on the button of her  
jeans. She did so but reluctantly. It was too slow for him and he cut  
her stomach not too deep a cut but deep enough to make it bleed steadily.  
He paid no attention to it as he pulled her into a kiss. She didn't  
kiss back, another mistake on her part. He flung her back into the wall  
and slapped her a couple times. Blood dripped from her split lip.  
"Goddamn it you will kiss me back." He said with a bitterness in his voice.  
Then his voice got sweet as it was before.  
  
"You bleed to easy baby, don't worry I'll make it feel all   
better" he said laying her on the bed. She lay there naked and scared  
with a man twice her size kneeling above her taking off his clothes.  
She felt helpless. She hated that feeling. She wanted to reach out  
and grab that knife and hurt him like he was hurting her. She reached  
her hand toward the knife. He flipped the knife quickly and if she  
hadn't reached for his shoulder quickly she might not have a hand. She  
blinked the tears back in her eyes closing them tightly.   
  
As he kept telling her they "made love" over and over. It was  
making her sick; the blood seeping out of her cuts were killing her.  
She tried to pay very little attention to what he was doing. She was  
thinking of other things. Anything else she could think of anything  
she'd ever been through was paradise compared to this she decided.   
  
He pulled her out of her thoughts by stabbing the knife deep  
into her thigh. "Were you pretending I was someone else?" He asked  
angrily pulling out the knife. "We're you" he asked placing his  
finger in the cut and digging his nails into her flesh. She screamed  
in pain and exasperation as his fingers twisted the flesh. "NO,  
no, no, I wasn't I swear" she cried out in pain. He held the knife  
right against her throat.   
  
"If you're lying, you die."  
  
"I'm not I swear. I'm telling you the truth. You were all  
I was thinking about" the words coming out of her mouth were making  
her nauseous. "Prove it" he said pulling her on top.  
  
After that round he stepped away from her. She didn't move.  
The pain kept her paralyzed where she was. "Get up" he screamed at her.   
  
"I can't." When she didn't move he picked her up and tossed  
her across the room into a wall mirror. It shattered against her  
but she could no longer feel the pain. She was numb and thanks to  
the blood loss was very light headed. She could barely see the man  
anymore. He wouldn't leave her there though. Coincidently he dropped  
her off clothed in her earlier attire, minus the shirt he gave her  
one that was slightly big on her, just a block from her house. She  
walked blindly into her apartment. She debated but as she crawled to  
her couch barely conscious she called the ambulance which took her  
to Mercy Hospital. The drives wanted to take her to County but she put  
up such a fight even in her condition that they just let her have  
her way.   
  
The next day they released her from the hospital. Miraculously  
her face hid the bruises well. You could only see one on her right   
cheekbone, and also you could see her split lip, which required three   
stitches. The rest of her was a mess. She had a cut on her stomach and  
one on her collarbone. The stab wound on her thigh hurt worse than even  
her seven broken ribs. She was grateful for the fact that no one could  
see the damage done. She was black and blue all over her stomach,   
arms, and back.   
  
Luka had called earlier saying that he was coming over. She  
tried to talk him out of it but he would let her. He showed up barring  
chocolates and roses. She was to preoccupied by the pain to be touched  
by his gesture. He immediately noticed her lip and cheek.   
  
"Abby, Abby, what happened." He said the doctor in him taking  
over as he gently ran his hand across the bruise. "This is a fresh  
bruise Abby"   
  
"Well thank you Einstein" She thought "I fell on the ice,  
it was slick."  
  
"Did you go see a doctor?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Where, you never came into County"  
  
"How would you know didn't you have journals to keep up on?"  
  
"I got called in and since you were going with Carter I  
thought it didn't matter."   
  
"I'm ok Luka don't worry, I went to Mercy." He goes to say   
something she stops him. He follows her as she goes to sit down on the  
couch. He stopped her and kissed her. He lips traveled to her neck and  
she flinched in pain.   
  
"Abby" He asked looking down at her. He moved the shirt  
aside slowly  
  
"Luka don't." She said trying to stop him. He didn't hear her;  
he saw the cut and gave her a questioning look. She went to pull away  
but not fast enough. He pulled the shirt gently over her head. His eyes  
widened full in shock. He stared not knowing what to say or do. She  
looked as if someone used her as a punching bag.   
  
"Abby" he said barely above a whisper. He looked as though he may  
cry seeing her so hurt. "You didn't get that from falling on the ice."  
He said pointing at the cut on her belly. "Or that" he said looking at  
the handprint on her arm. "Abby who did this to you?"   
  
"I don't know" she answered honestly putting her head down. She  
really didn't want anyone seeing her like this. It was one of the main  
reasons she asked Kerry for the next 2 days off. That way should get  
her stitches out and blame it on being elbowed by a patient. Luka was  
ruining this theory. He was seeing almost all her bruises.  
  
"Abby, what happened" He asked softly stepping close to her.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." He pulled her into a hug. "Luka  
no, please don't touch me" She said jumping away from his touch. It was  
all starting to become very clear to him.   
  
"Abby did he...?"  
  
"Luka no I don't want to talk about it just let it go."  
  
"Let it go?" He asked in confusion  
  
"Yes let it go, it's not important and I don't want to talk  
about."  
  
"But Abby."  
  
"Shhh" she said looking into his eyes   
  
"I just want to help Abby"  
  
"Than never speak of it again, or bring it up or mention it   
to anyone."  
  
"Abby"   
  
"Please Luka"  
  
"Anything else" he asked defeated.   
  
"Could you just hold me?" He pulled her into his arms. She  
melted into him. A knock at the door jolted her body out of his arms  
and halfway across the room.   
  
"Luka" she said her voice shacking in fear. She yanked her  
shirt back on as Luka answered the door.   
  
"Hi Carter" Luka said as he watched Abby, who was behind him, for her reaction.   



	2. Let it Die? How?

Disclaimer: I don't own them the writers/owners of ER do  
Rating: R (For language)  
Author's notes: No sexual violence in this part even though they do talk about it.   
  
Let it die? How?  
  
"Hi Abby" he says  
  
"Carter I'm not feeling well could you come back tomorrow." Abby said  
abruptly practically sprinting back to the bathroom.   
  
"What's wrong with her." He asks me.  
  
"She's got the flu." I lie to get Carter to leave. I want to know what's going on  
in Abby's head. I can't do it with him here. I want to help her. Not have him do it. I'm  
sick of him.   
  
He takes the hint and leaves. "Abby" I call to her as I walk back into the  
bathroom. She's sitting in the corner. "Why don't you want to see Carter?" I say trying to  
be supportive. Even though I don't want them to be friends, I know they are.  
  
"Because I don't want to see anyone, not him, not you, not anyone. I know you  
won't go away. I think I want you to. Yet, you won't. You think I'm hurt, that I can't handle  
this by myself, that I'm going to fall apart so easily. But I won't Luka and you don't need  
to worry about me, I Will Be Fine."   
  
She says the last sentence slow and pointed, every word enunciated. "I'm fine,  
Luka" she repeats. "Go home, Luka" She says still curled up in the corner.   
  
"No, I'm not going home tonight Abby. Not until you tell me what happened."   
  
"Fine I went walking with Carter, something happened, he went into the grocery  
store and I walked home. That's it, Now Go Home."  
  
"No, Abby" I say kneeling in front of her. "When did this happen Abby, when did  
he attach you yesterday, today, When? What did he look like, did you go to the police?" A  
look of shock forms on her face. She looks hurt, I didn't mean for it to hurt her. I almost regret  
bringing it up. She wasn't expecting me to confront her. She actually thought I was going to  
drop it, I wanted to, but if this is the only way for her to admit that she is not ok, then I have to  
continue this line of questioning.   
  
She stares at me for a few seconds before getting up slowly, holding her thigh as she  
does and retreats to the bedroom. She doesn't even bother to shut the door. She's lying flat on  
the bed holding her hand tightly to her thigh. "Abby, what's the..."  
  
"I'm not supposed to walk on it. He told me to take it easy for a couple of days. I  
don't think sprinting to the bathroom complies." She says a small smile on her face trying to  
mask the obvious pain she's in. By this point I'm close enough to see her hand covered in  
blood. I hover over her and slide her pajama pants down to look at it. She doesn't stop me,  
but she does tense up. She's really trying not to, it's her subconscious making her. "Who" I  
say trying to distract her.   
  
"The doctor at Mercy. He's a real nice guy but not a very good doctor."   
  
"I'd say not" I say removing the bandage from her leg. "You ripped out 2 of the  
stitches." I tell her. She's staring at my hand intently. "I'm going to re-stitch this." She nods  
slowly not taking her eyes of my hand. I know she doesn't want to hear it but I'm going to  
tell her anyways. "Abby, I'm not going to hurt you."   
  
"I know" she replies "I just I..." She doesn't finish but she's no longer looking at  
my hand, she stares away from me at the wall. Nothing more is said until I'm done stitching  
and placing a new bandage on it. I get up to leave; her voice pulls me back. "Please don't  
leave Luka. I uh well I mean you don't have to stay if you don't want to but I." she gives up  
trying to say what she was saying. "Just forget about it." She says turning over. I know she  
wants me to stay but doesn't want to sound vulnerable by asking me to stay. I climb into  
bed next to her.   
  
She so full of surprises tonight, to my shock instead of being tense at me being in  
bed with her she wraps my arms around her. "I know you won't hurt me Luka. I trust you."  
I pull her closer to me. She wraps my hands even tighter around her.   
  
I think that bastard raped her, she won't say so. I wasn't even sure until I put  
my hand on her thigh the look on her face almost killed me. She was terrified of me. Her  
whole body was tense and she wouldn't stop staring at my hand, it was as if she though  
I was actually capable of hurting her. God, I want to know who he was what he looks like.  
More than anything though, I want to make that bastard bleed, make him hurt like she is,  
make it so he's never capable of hurting another person in his life. I can't believe she wants  
me to forget about it, does she even think it's possible. A man brutally rapes my girlfriend  
and she just wants me to forget it like it never happened impossible. I'm not forgetting it  
till that bastard is dead. If this is the way I feel, how could she feel? I watch her face as she  
sleeps. The moonlight streams through the window, it illuminates her face. It illuminates  
the bruise on her cheek. I clench my fist; nobody is ever hurting her again. I should have  
forgotten about those damn journals, Where the hell was Carter, she went with him. Why  
the hell did he leave her in the middle of nowhere? She turns over curling into me; my  
anger subsides when I see the peaceful look on her face. "Nobody is going to hurt you  
again." I tell her sleeping figure. "Not if I'm there."   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^--------------------------------------^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
She's completely confusing; She wants to be held but doesn't want me to  
I'll explain. This last week I've held her every night. I learned my lesson though, I don't  
reach out to touch her anymore. The night after I re-stitched her leg I tried to put my  
arm around her and she jumped halfway across the bed. Yet, not even a minute later  
she's curled up in my arms. It's confusing she wants to be there but she wants to be in  
control, which I can understand because he took it away from her but she just, it's like  
she wants to forget the whole thing happened any other time but at night she's jumpy,  
very jumpy. Her attach happened at night, which explain the jumpiness. It almost  
humorous how she will let me touch her even make love to her in the daytime but at  
night I can't even put my hand on her face without her jumping back or becoming tense.  
I wish she would just talk about it. Tonight she has us going back to where he came out  
of the alley. She wants to see him. This is what I don't understand. She wouldn't talk to  
the police and report the rape/assault but she wants to what strike up a conversation  
with the guy. The past three nights I've talked her out of us going there but tonight she  
is adamant, she won't take no for an answer.  
  
"Abby we don't have to go."  
  
"I want to Luka."  
  
"Why? Look Abby I just don't want you to feel like you have to do this. You have  
nothing to prove. It's ok to be scared and upset. I just don't want going there to make it  
harder on you."  
  
"Luka, there is nothing more that man can do to hurt me, what more could he  
possibly do?"  
  
I watch her dumbfounded. What more could he do? He's raped her, beat her,  
given her terrible nightmares, given her a great fear of any human contact at night. "Ok  
Abby, Let's go."   
  
"Thank you." She grabs my hand as we set off to where it all happened. I really  
wish she wouldn't do this it is only going to hurt her. What if she sees him? What if I see  
him? I've already killed one man that attached us, but that guy didn't hurt her this man  
took a part of her, he raped her, something she will never forget. Could I control my anger  
long enough to hand him over to the police. Does she want me to attach him, is that why  
she's brining me along? No, that can't be it. She's just afraid.   
  
"Abby you don't have to do this it's ok to turn back" I say as we walk towards  
the grocery store. Her grip on my hand is tight and she's started trembling.   
  
"Luka if you want to turn back now that's fine, but I.. I just can't." She says letting  
go of my hand. She starts to walk away from me but she's not walking towards the grocery  
store anymore. She's walking towards a dim alleyway.   
  
"Abby" I say yanking her back towards me as a man steps out of the alleyway.  
"I won't leave you out here alone; believe it or not he can hurt you again." The man walks  
by evoking no emotions from her. She gives me a 'what's your problem?' look. "What are  
you hoping to prove Abby."   
  
Her look is now of anger. "Prove, prove what? Is that what you think this is  
about. Luka the man attached me."  
  
"He also raped you but you never seem to mention that. Why is that Abby why  
can't you just admit to me that he raped you."  
  
"He didn't" she lies. "Why do you think he did, have I been acting that off  
lately? Is that it? Well, you try being attached by a man twice your size in the middle  
of the night. You be that man's cutting board, be his punching bag and see how you feel  
about it." She walks quickly away from me but stops and stands in shock at the end of  
the alley. I walk up to her expecting to see the man who raped her instead there is no  
one there. She ice cold as I place an arm around her. Snapping out of her thoughts she  
throws my arm off of her and continues walking. Many people walk by us as we reach  
the hotel. I decide to try talking to her again. "Abby, what do you plan to do if you see him."   
  
"Ask him why, why me? Why was I the lucky one he took to this hotel room?  
Why did he drag me here? Why did he act like a coward and use a gun and a knife, he  
was strong enough to do it all by himself without a weapon so why did he use one? To  
keep me quiet? Why?" 


End file.
